Crash Into Me
by angelsinstead
Summary: In this story, the police car that had been transporting Todd back to prison has just crashed into Marty's vehicle one rainy night.   Jessica and C.J. are not included in this particular story.   This is AU and written in Marty's point of view.


Crash into Me

Pairing: Todd/Marty

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story includes characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is based on the lyrics from Daughtry's song "Crashed." In this story, the police car that had been transporting Todd back to prison has just crashed into Marty's vehicle one rainy night. Jessica and C.J. are not included in this particular story. This is AU and written in Marty's point of view.

"And then I crashed into you,  
>And I went up in flames.<br>Could've been the death of me,  
>But then you breathed your breath in me.<br>And I crashed into you,  
>Like a runaway train.<br>You will consume me,  
>But I can't walk away." (Lyrics from Daughtry's Crashed)<p>

The car I was in had just crashed into another, sending my vehicle over a steep embankment. I was pinned in the vehicle as shards of broken glass lay across my cheek. The distinct scent of smoke met my nostrils, alerting me that the car was about to burst into flames. I saw my entire life pass before my eyes. It was not a pretty sight. Why had there been so much pain and loss and so very little happiness? I tried to cling to the good moments; the brief happy ones as tears of frustration slid down my cheeks. My legs were trapped, and I could not leave the car. Sadly, I realized, I was going to die.

"Marty!" a voice called out.

I looked up through the broken glass to see Todd standing at my side. Where had he come from? Why was he here? Then I realized he must have been in the other car. He had come to rescue me. Imagine that- My Rapist... now my Guardian Angel! For a moment I would rather die than let him touch me. I didn't want him to hurt me again.

"Go away, Todd. Just let me die in peace!" I cried out.

He shook his head. "No, I am gonna get you out of there," he said with determination.

He pried the door open, then reached in to scoop me out. I protested but he lifted me easily into his arms and carried me away from the smouldering vehicle. Luckily he got me to safety just before the car had burst into a red and gold inferno of flames.

"Are you alright? Where are you hurt?" he asked with concern.

*Everywhere,* I wanted to say. *But mainly my heart; where you have wounded me the most.*

"It's just my legs. I think they are broken, but I'll be okay," I told him quietly.

As he carried me, I rested against his chest. Strangely, his touch felt so comforting, and I just wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes for a second, enjoying the sensation of being held by him, even if it was just for a while.

As rain fell down on us, he knelt down by the edge of road, sheilding me with the strength of his body. "You'll be alright, Marty. An ambulance will be here soon," he promised.

"Why did you save me, Todd?" I asked. "Why didn't you run?"

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. I have already hurt you enough..." he responded quietly.

As the rain fell in steady streaks upon his cheeks, I thought I saw his tears mixing with the rain. "Are you trying to say you're sorry, Todd... for hurting me?" I questioned, disbelieving that any of this could possibly be true- the rescue as well as his solemn admission.

"I'm not the monster you think I am, Marty. I actually have feelings, too..."

I stared at him. I gazed very deeply into his eyes, and I saw it. For a moment there was a brief glimmer of the man I had met and had fallen in love with... I had caught a glimpse of the person he had been before the rage, revenge, and obsession had consumed him.

"Do you believe me? Could you ever forgive me?" he questioned softly.

"I dunno," I whispered, although a part of me truly did wish to forgive him. I was hurting so deeply inside, but I knew a great deal of the hurt stemmed from the intense grudge I carried for him.

"I want to make it up to you... somehow..." he said as stared into my eyes. "I still have nightmares, too."

For a moment we had bonded in some strange way. I couldn't look away. As the sound of the emergency vehicles shattered the stillness, I reached out for his hand. Lightly I squeezed it. "I gotta go," he spoke with urgency. We both knew he didn't want to be locked up again.

I felt the soft brush of his lips against my forehead, then he was gone. Minutes later, the police cars and an ambulance had arrived. "Marty, did you see Todd Manning?" the police man questioned.

Numbly, I shook my head. "How did you get out of the car?" asked the cop.

"I dunno... but I think someone saved me," I whispered.


End file.
